


Rules of Engagement

by rinwins



Series: The First Annual Republic City Surprise Blowjob Week [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Krew OT4, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra and company sort out their interpersonal boundaries, and Tenzin reconsiders his vote. (Although not for very long.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series was inspired by [this post](http://textsfromrepubliccity.tumblr.com/post/23602243485/218-its-surprise-blowjob-week-you-should-be) from Texts From Republic City. It is complete crack (and has been rendered utterly AU by canon).

By the end of the second day, the four of them have a working set of ground rules, hashed out more or less through trial and error. Bolin doesn’t want to know what Mako does with Korra, and vice versa. Mako _does_ want to know what Korra and Asami get up to together. Asami decides that she and Korra have veto power over that rule. Everything else is to be evaluated on a case-by-case basis. And under _no circumstances_ is Tenzin allowed to find out about _anything_.

Not, Tenzin thinks ruefully, that they’re very good at subtlety.

Tenzin wishes he had remembered, when the blasted resolution came up for a vote, that there are four teenagers living on Air Temple Island now. After the fifth time an acolyte hastily warns him not to open some door or other, he considers sending all four of them on a meditation retreat for the rest of the week.

They could take Oogi, he thinks, and go somewhere sufficiently remote. Like the Eastern Air Temple. Or the South Pole. Of course he can’t _actually_ send them away, with things the way they are, but thinking about it helps him maintain his calm.

He’s attempting to have a quiet cup of tea in the dining room when someone comes up behind him. Soft hands cover his eyes; a familiar body presses against his back. He inhales and carefully sets the teacup down.

“Surprise, Tenzin,” Pema whispers, lips brushing his ear. He can practically _feel_ her smile.

“I hope you locked the door,” he says, as he lets her push him down to the cushions on the floor. Let everyone else have to keep out, for a change.


End file.
